As computers, servers and other electronic devices become smaller and power requirements increase, the need for power connectors to have a higher load carrying capacity is required.
The maximum amount of electrical load that is allowed to pass through a connector is limited, in part, to the temperature rise within the connector. The maximum temperature is reached when a temperature equilibrium is achieved. This occurs when the rate of internal heat generation due to electrical current loading equals the rate of heat dissipation from the connector to its surrounding environment. Prior art connectors are not designed to efficiently dissipate heat from the connector, thereby restricting the amount of load that the connector can carry.
The present invention provides a connector which overcomes the problems presented in the prior art and which provides additional advantages over the prior art, such advantages will become clear upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.